This invention relates to simulating use of nozzle spray to combat hazardous conditions in emergency situations, such as when performing firefighting, with real-time computer graphics, including the use of particle systems.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office records but otherwise reserves all copyright works whatsoever.
In a simulation, flow from a nozzle should affect airflow in an environment and cause motion of aerosols and gases to be affected. In the preferred embodiment of this invention, a firefighter training simulation, extinguishing agent flow from a nozzle should affect the path of a fire and smoke plume. This invention simulates such an effect with considerably less computational cost than a computational fluid dynamics (CFD) simulation, allowing for real-time simulation. This invention also applies to graphical components other than fire and smoke, including ambient steam, ambient smoke, visible fumes, invisible fumes, and other aerosols, gases, and particulate matter.